


you say you want it big and bad

by darlingkeiths



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Creampie, Lance (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Top Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Lance (Voltron), belly bulge, i think the ones i added already cover it though lol, mlm author, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingkeiths/pseuds/darlingkeiths
Summary: He can’t keep from crying out, especially when it feels like his body is being split right down the middle. Overwhelmed and overstimulated, he tries not to break down and lose himself completely from being used this fucking good.It’s a good thing they’re out in the middle of the woods, where no one can hear his screams.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 257





	you say you want it big and bad

**Author's Note:**

> Your boy's back lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Keith knows the werewolf is Lance, and Lance knows that he's fucking Keith, just assume they're like, role playing or something, which is why Lance is being referred to as just the creature or the beast.

Bent over a dresser and quivering, Keith’s body trembles as he's fucked through an orgasm, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his own arousal swings helpless and spent between his shaking thighs. He’s already come before, though he’s completely lost track of the specific number of times in the hours he’s been fucked, and the hot spend of the beast drilling into him hard and rough from behind paints the inside and the backs of his weakening legs in sticky, thick globs that drip messily onto the floor between his feet in a pool of white.

Like Keith, the beast has also come plenty of times that night.

His trousers and underwear are ripped yet needlessly pulled down just enough for them to sit snugly beneath the fat of his ass, allowing Keith to still feel as hard, heavy balls _slap slap slap_ against the underside of his reddened cheeks, the rhythm of them matching the dresser that’s loudly creaking and stirring back and forth under his violently rocking body, crashing noisily into the wall behind it.

Little flakes of sand colored paint slowly start to chip away, much like Keith’s sanity.

It’s night out, the full moon shining bright and high in the night sky, stars twinkling in the distance as they help in illuminating the outside world and the cabin that sits lonely in the middle of the pitch black woods.

The breeze is light, whispering softly in the night.

“Lah-!… Please, I- Oh-!”

The crickets and other night time creatures chitter and sing their innocent melodies.

“H-hah...uh-!”

And yet Keith can feel, hear, focus on nothing but the grunting creature behind him that’s splitting his poor body in half as it hauls him on and off each thick inch of its monstrous cock.

If anyone were to walk in, the silhouetted movements of the two bodies would be an unmistakable, filthy act from a distance, and if not for that, then the wet sounds of their sticky, sweaty, cum covered bodies meeting in the middle and slapping against each other would be a dead giveaway.

He can barely stand, the only thing holding him up being the sharp claws wrapped around the entirety of his waist, leaving thin scratches in their wake, as they effortlessly pull his body on and off its long, hard cock like Keith’s nothing but its own personal toy. He can barely lift his head from the dresser that it's laid upon either, body too weak and fucked out to function on its own. His brain has been scrambled to nothing but mush, dizzying in his skull, thoughts turned into nothing but the pulsating cock battering his insides and the cum, both old and new, making a white, frothing mess of his ruined hole with each shove of the beast's strong hips forward.

And every full moon does Keith do this, willingly walking miles out into the thick, dark brush of the woods and into the cabin where the beast lies in wait for him, hungry and ready to take its prey.

At this point Keith already accepts that he’s been reduced to a barely functional human being, thinking nothing but aroused thoughts and offering nothing but his body for the beast to ravage into.

And after what feels like hours of non stop fucking, does the creature cease its thrusting, rolling its strong hips to a stop, beginning to change rough movements to slow, dirty grinds. Keith keens as the beast leisurely rolls its hips around, back, and forth, into the trembling body beneath it, and this way, Keith can feel as every inch fills his puffy, fucked out hole.

Keith’s pants of pleasure turn into pathetic whines and pleads as the beast suddenly grinds to a full stop, before starting to slowly pull its cock out. The drag of it, though pleasurable, is still excruciating, inches upon inches of hard cock sliding out, and out, and _out_ , until it gets to the head that finally manages to pop free with a loud, wet sound.

The action unleashes an obscene flood of pearly white as the beast's hot, sticky cum dribbles down Keith's ass, joining the rest that is already splattered on the stained floor beneath him.

The sight of the full, thick, and throbbing length of the beast's cock just as obscene, almost comical in the way it somehow manages to fit into the tiny channel of Keith’s tight little ass. There’s no way something so damn _big_ could actually enter someone so damn _small_ in comparison, and yet, it disappears inside Keith’s hot body every time, the small rings of his muscles stretching and accommodating the length right down to the thick, fat knot sitting just at the base of the beast’s throbbing cock. The size of it is always apparent in the way Keith’s belly bulges, the full length of the cock disappearing and reappearing with each relentless shove inside that reshapes his insides, a testament of the beast's too large cock fucking Keith’s too small body.

His asshole gapes wide and open, the inside of it puffy, ruined, and filled with hot, thick seed. The beast growls low in its throat at the sight of it, claws releasing its tight hold from around Keith’s lithe waist to grip fat cheeks in each of its hands, allowing for even more of its hot cum to seep out of Keith’s wrecked hole. 

After being fucked relentlessly for hours, Keith feels too _empty_ , opening his mouth to let out a whine of protest, only to choke on his breath and finally gather enough strength to lift his head from the dresser in surprise as the familiar feeling of the beast's long tongue easily pushes its way into his gaping hole.The size of it easily resembles that of a sizable human dick, yet more pleasurable in the way it wriggles around inside of Keith, pushing against his walls and prodding at his sensitive prostate.

As the creature growls the vibration reverberates throughout Keith’s entire body, causing him to bite his lips in pleasure and for his eyes to roll back at the sensation.

It’s then that he decides to muster up enough strength to see himself, blearily, in the mirror of the mahogany dresser his body’s bent over.

Vaguely, does he see the beasts large form standing tall and intimidating behind him, cerulean eyes glowing as bright as the full moon that shines just outside the open window, broad, fur covered chest heaving in exertion from fucking Keith, mouth panting and sharp canines glinting in the night.

Vaguely, does he feel the tapered head of the beast's monstrous cock pushing and prodding at Keith's hole once more, making Keith's breath catch in his throat, before shoving its way back inside of Keith’s helpless body, stretching him open and claiming him once again.

Keith screams at the intrusion, eyes wide as he looks at himself; pathetic, face flushed, fucked out, and mouth hanging open, drops of drool escaping from the corners of it. His eyes are trying hard to focus on his own reflection, but it’s difficult as they begin to flutter and cross in pleasure with each violent thrust deep inside of his guts. He can’t keep from crying out, especially when it feels like his body is being split right down the middle. Overwhelmed and overstimulated he tries not to break down and lose himself completely from being used this fucking _good_.

It’s a good thing they’re out in the middle of the woods, where no one can hear his screams.

Again does the creature build its pace to what it was before, long, deep, hard thrusts that punch out the air in Keith’s lungs, strangled breaths being forcibly pushed out every time the beast repeatedly rails into Keith, claiming him and roughly cracking its sharp hips forward into the softness of Keith's already bruised ass. The fuck is feral, animalistic, and downright _inhuman_ as the grip around Keith’s hips effortlessly begin to lift him off of the floor until his feet swing uselessly beneath him with each hard pump of the beasts hips. It’s then that Keith realizes that the night is far from being over, that he’ll continue to be used, and used, and _used_ until he’s hanging limply off of the beasts fat cock, perfectly knotted, and properly bred full of hot seed.

A deep voice, masked in a growl, whispers, “ _Come for me_ ,” breath hot and broad tongue licking the shell of Keith's ear and along the side of his face.

It’s the last thing Keith hears, body convulsing into what feels like his fiftieth orgasm of the night as his eyes roll to the very back of his head, and his entire world fades to nothing but white.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented something about how they would’ve preferred if my last fic, which I'm embarrassed about and will probably delete, had Lance? Bottom? So I crawled out of my little hole of depression and writers block after almost a YEAR to write this short one shot. Because what the fuck 😂
> 
> It's since been deleted. :)  
> Edit: The COMMENT has since been deleted, if you still wanna read the fic then go for it I guess haha.
> 
> I'm sorry it's so short, and if there's grammatical errors I'm sorry about that too because I wrote this in like, two hours. More will come, as in, the back story, more smut and such... Hopefully. 
> 
> Title is from the song Wolf by Miguel
> 
> Much has happened since I last posted and deleted twitter though, I hope you're all doing well. I hope you're all still klancing.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! Until next time.


End file.
